Treatyception
The Treatyception is a treaty between the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers (CRAP) and the Random Insanity Alliance (RIA) announced on January 17, 2013. The treaty reaffirms all current treaties between CRAP and RIA and supersedes their cancellation clauses, only allowing them to be canceled after the Breaking of the Treatyception takes effect, as outlined in the below text of the Treatyception. The Treatyception also established the Treaty of Amity and Cooperation between the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers and the Random Insanity Alliance and the Honorable Maroon Trading Company as separate distinct treaties. Announcement text The Coalition of Royal Allied Powers (CRAP) and the Random Insanity Alliance (RIA) have a long history together. Long ago back in early 2007 we met and began our journey together. Our path together led us from a PIAT, to a Protectorate, to a MDoAP - from lol, Maroonity, to the Solidarity Pact for an Allied Maroon, and lastly to the Chestnut Accords and Maroon Economic Pact. We have grown, fought, and lived alongside each other for many years now. Thus every couple of years we need to reaffirm our love for each other and instead of making a baby, we choose to spawn more treaties. Without further ado I present you with the Treatyception. Treatyception text Watermelon Pact The Coalition of Royal Allied Powers (CRAP, Cool Rats and People) and the Random Insanity Alliance (RIA, RI Alliance), hereafter referred to as the High Contracting Parties, recognize their long shared history and reaffirm their brotherhood, and agree that they will continue to have weekly barbeques till the day they keel over. Pyramid Accords The High Contracting Parties recognize and reaffirm their commitment to the "CRAPwow! You'll be saying wow every time" treaty, the CRAP-RIA Peace Intelligence and Aid Treaty, the CRAP-RIA Treaty of Amity and Cooperation, their joint membership in lol, Maroonity, and their joint membership in the Honorable Maroon Trading Company. They may not cancel or withdraw from any of the above treaties without first breaking the Treatyception. They also recognize and reaffirm their mutual membership in the Chestnut Accords, Solidarity Pact for an Allied Maroon, and Maroon Economic Pact. Should a High Contracting Party withdraw from any of these blocs then an exact copy of it shall be automatically created with the signatories being the High Contracting Parties of the Treatyception. The newly created treaty may not be canceled or withdrawn from without first breaking the Treatyception. See the Breaking the Treatyception Agreement for more information on breaking the Treatyception. Antelope Treaty The High Contracting Parties agree that they may amend the Pyramid Accords with new treaties at any time in the future if agreed upon by their respective governments. Agreement for Establishing the Treaty of Amity and Cooperation between the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers and the Random Insanity Alliance The Coalition of Royal Allied Powers and the Random Insanity Alliance announce the signing of the following Treaty of Amity. This Treaty of Amity is considered a separate treaty and not part of the Treatyception. Agreement for Establishing the Honorable Maroon Trading Company The Coalition of Royal Allied Powers and Random Insanity Alliance hereby establish a joint protectorate bloc known as the Honorable Maroon Trading Company. The Honorable Maroon Trading Company is considered a separate entity than the Treatyception. Breaking the Treatyception Agreement A High Contracting Party may choose to the break the Treatyception after giving 1 week notice to the other High Contracting Parties. Signed for the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers *~ Chuck Normis - Triumvir/Founder of CRAP; aka Almighty Lord Buddha *~ constapatedape - Triumvir of CRAP, Guy Who Loves Useless Treaties *~ Raistandantilus - Triumvir, Pope, Purveyor of Fine Whines *~ Lawno -MoIA, Token Aussie of the internet *~ Darthboy155 - MoF, Master of the bills *~ Champcardon of Rudostan - Chancellor of the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers Signed for the Random Insanity Alliance *~ Shadow, By the Grace of Cactuar, His Glorious Excellency The Most Holy, Blessed, and Venerable Eternal Triumvir of Random Insanity and the Dominions and Territories thereunto belonging, Captain Planet Emeritus, Supreme Pontiff of the Holy Realms of the Cactuar, Defender of the Faith, Guardian of the Funk, Grand Master of the Most Noble Sovereign Military Order of Cactimus Prime, Central Commander of the Nintuar Clan, Leader and Guide of the Rivolucion, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Archduke of Disorder, Overlord of Lunacy, Puppetmaster of Chaos, etc. *~ Ogaden, Spammer of Inboxes, Giver of Happy Endings, Retard Savant, Buzzkill Extraordinaire, Protector of Mexico. *~ im317, Triumvir, Former Elder of PotD, Protector of ARES *~ Croix, also putting Mogar's name in this signature because he's Captain Planet dammit. *~ Atonichis775, Master of Internal Affairs of the RIA, He who must not be named without word-brutha, Holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, Heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed, Destroyer of worlds, "the great dark one", Emissary of the Prophets, Former Grang Nagus, Dovahkiin, Iron Jay, Future Companion to the Doctor, Wielder of Axe Body Spray, Keeper of the Key, Last of the Rainacorns, He who Braces Himself for Winter. *~ biofantic, Head of Military Operations, Master of the Galaxy, the 5th ghostbuster, Singer of great epics, Divider of Canyons, Emperor of Emperors, Leader of the New Generation, Squire to Shadow's Shadow's Shadow's Shadow, Curer of Bad Music Syndrome, Lighter of lights, Secret Fascist Leader of the People *~ cctmsp13, Viceroy References *"CRAPwow! You'll be saying wow every time" treaty *CRAP-RIA Peace, Intelligence, and Aid Treaty *lol, Maroonity *Chestnut Accords *Solidarity Pact for an Allied Maroon *Maroon Economic Pact *Treaty of Amity and Cooperation between the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers and the Random Insanity Alliance *Honorable Maroon Trading Company *Watermelon Pact *Pyramid Accords *Antelope Treaty *Agreement for Establishing the Treaty of Amity and Cooperation between the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers and the Random Insanity Alliance *Agreement for Establishing the Honorable Maroon Trading Company *Breaking the Treatyception Agreement *Treatyception Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Coalition of Royal Allied Powers Category:Active treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance